


Stuck On You

by wheesus



Series: A Little Something [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, the crossover we all deserve, this is so short btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: i thought we all deserve some twochaengfollow me on twitter @_chaengsus because i'm cool lmao





	Stuck On You

She knew her face from her dreams; the girl with long red hair, cute puffy cheeks, sharp brown eyes, and a voice sweeter than honey. She saw her face every other night, and never failed to wake up with dried up tear stains, and an indefinite ache deep down her chest.

 

She memorised its traits, and she filled her sketchbook with portraits of the girl who spoke a language other than hers. The nameless girl with a familiar face.

It started with a shaky outline, then lips, nose, eyes.. She wished she could paint her voice as well. She wished she could meet her. 

  
  


The late June evening sky looked like it was painted by the hands of Gods themselves. She sat alone outside a café, sipping on her black coffee, when someone called her name. She wasn’t expecting anyone, but her friends frequented that place, and it wouldn’t be a surprise to run into one of them. She looked up, but none of her friends were there. 

 

“Chaeyoung!” the voice called again, and she searched around for the source of the voice, until her gaze fell upon long red hair. The red-haired, sitting a few table away from her, stood up to engulf her friend in a hug, before she turned around, and their eyes met. 

 

Those eyes. 

 

They stared at each other for what felt like a forever, before the other girl smiled shyly, and turned her attention back to her friend.

 

_ “What took you so long, Lisa!”  _ The girl asked in english, nudging her friend in the arm.

 

That voice.

 

It felt as if time had stopped for her, and she was trapped in the gravity of a planet much bigger and stronger than her petite body. She couldn’t take her eyes off her.

 

“The irony,” Chaeyoung scoffed, “we have the same name.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought we all deserve some twochaeng
> 
> follow me on twitter @_chaengsus because i'm cool lmao


End file.
